My December
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: I alaways spend these days alone, always on my own this time of year. At least untill SHE came along. AlucardXRinlina. Lemon in later chapters...M....maybe rape in two chapters. Full detail rapes. Not for faint hearted.
1. This my December

This is My December

Hellsing is not mine, the plots are mine. Disclaimer once only.

1: I am alone.

There were very few things in this world that I hated more then my soft side. There were so very few things that I hated to see more then my very own reflection. There were very few things in this world that I hated to hear more then the sound of my own voice echoing every time words flew from my mouth. There were very few things that I loathed more then the eternity I was cursed to suffer every brain wracking day. There were very few things that I truly indefinably hated to the core or loathed so much that I was tortured by a mere thought. So little that I wanted to get rid of more then my own being, thins that I really wished that would never have gone on. But this was one of those very few times that I wanted to shut myself out of the world I loathed and just never leave the house that I was forced out of so often. I wanted to destroy this one thing more then my own being. That thing you ask, that I wanted to kill so badly you ask…well…I tell you. One simple word.

December.

I hate the word December more then the side of me that was soft in its own stupid way that keeps me from having true power. I hated seeing the snow flakes outside dance along with the wind in mirth and sing along in the breeze. I hate to hear the sound of people in the town surrounding the area with laughter that ragout in my ears like nails screeching along a chalk bored. Sharp nails that would not break on the chalk bored as they were drug along, nails that would drag along and never stop. The sound like a headache pounding profusely in my head. Yes this was the only thing that I hated so very, very much. It bought all of my hatred to its boiling point and made edgy to the point that my Master does not even bother me. My own fledgling stays away from me and does everything I tell her to. I even got the women to drink blood. I hated this time of the year more then anyone could ever imagine. I was hating it this very second. Hating every drop of snow that fell around the mansion, the estate.

However there was a reason that I hated this time of year.

This is my December…  
This is my time of the year…  
This is my December…  
This is all so clear…

This is my December…  
This is my snow covered home…  
This is my December…  
This is me alone… 

The reason that I sat in my room grumpily without a word, drinking wine out of a glass so stubbornly was simple. Well two reasons actually. I hated this damn time of the year because it was the time that humans celebrated the most. They were always so happy and joyful at this time of the year like it was a damn time to be there very best they could be. Always helping each other and the aura of happiness spread throughout the air. Happiness, ugh, that word alone is enough to make me sick. I hated it when the humans pranced about like damn gods and thought that nothing bad could happen around this time of the year. I could throw up this wine with thought forced into my mind, I could just imagine the looks that all the other people had on their faces. Happy go lucky people. Damn them all. I have always hated them and drained them as well, I'd prefer it would stay that way and that way only. I can just hear the children laughing, and I gag on my wine.

But the main reason that I hated this time of year, the reason that I hated December so damn much, was because I was alone the whole month. Yes it was true, I was alone the whole month with no one to mess with and no one to talk to. Seras had gone to visit her family in America for the holidays. We didn't even know she had family until she piped up about the long distance family about three years ago. My Master Integra was gone to be with the queen that demanded she stay in her home until after the month of December. Thus as such the butler Walter went along with her. The servants that kept the house up to date, had all taken time off to go and visit their families. Along with the soldiers and pretty much anyone else who worked at he mansion. Which leaves me alone, all to myself. I hate it. I glanced out the window, granted that everything dies when the snow falls, I hated being alone for so long. 

And I…And I…And I… 

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need 

All I really want is some one to be with me during to holidays, and I figure that will never happen. No matter how much I try to get used to this growing loneliness, I never really seem to be able to. I always find myself pacing until some one gets back to the mansion. Walter, Seras, Integra…damn even Pip. I don't give a damn who I spend the holidays with as long as I'm with someone. I look up at the sky, contemplating weather I should pray for some one to come and spend the holidays with me. I smirk and shake my head, as if I would ever sink so low as to pray to THAT god. Maybe in another dimension I would. Right now this is what I want to do, or so I keep telling myself. I want to spend the holidays alone…its just that I fucking know better. Even if I sat here and lied to my damn self, the facts would never change. I sigh, knowing this.

Master says that I can go any where I want and do whatever I want as long as I don't kill or drain anyone. "Thanks Master, that makes my mood all the better." I mumble under my breath as I stand up. Might as well go and watch the snow that I so loath and detest right? Well I have nothing better to do. So grudgingly I place the wine onto the table next to my linen chair and I head up to the top ground, where I can think. The place looks abandoned from the outside, no lights on and all. I hate it when the lights are on…they bother me then. Slowly I make my way up to the top. This house doesn't have locks either, not that it mattered to me too much. I would just kill anything that thought it was going to get an opening by coming into this place while no one was home. Besides Master would kill me if I did.

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear 

I take my time in making my way up to the main area, I have no reason to hurry at this point. No one would be waiting for me upstairs anyway so why worry. As I breeze lazily up the stairs, I notice a slight draft in the area and I look around the room that I had just waltzed into. I hear a something loud, sounding like a clock that had struck twelve, only it wasn't a bell. Not to mention that the sound only came once. I edged my way over to the door that connected to the hall way, and began my travel. The sound had come from the main room, the living room as most humans called it. I masked my Aura, making it impossible for any supernatural creature to be able to sense my presence. I crept along in the shadows without a word, staying hidden without a trace of existence. I watched with anticipation, the darkness. There was snow blown about where the door had been opened last, but other then that nothing.

Then my eyes glance around the room some more and I spotted to resource of the noise. Standing in the middle of out giant living room was a girl, no not a girl. A women. She was not bundled up as much as she should have been for this time of year, most of her cloths seemed to be torn. They were recent tears in her cloths because she had wounds all over her body. In my eyes, at that ever moment, she was a goddess sent to me as a treat to devour. That was until I remember Master's orders not to kill or drain anyone that was mortal while she was away. As if she let me drain people while he was here. I looked on her as she lit a candle that she must have brought in with her, this women was a bit different then most human females I had seen. Yes…she was graceful and she looked stable, like she had no faults and knew what she was doing. Nothing about her was out of place except for the blood that emitted from her wounds.

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear 

"Damn…" She mumbled, her voice was soft and smooth. It ran over my ears like silk, warm silk that spread out over everything and took hold of everything that was not as soft as it was.

Her hair seemed to be a pure black in the dead of night, but I could tell that it was really silver in the day time. It only looked black at the moment. How odd for some one's hair color to be black like that, some one so young especially. I knew right away from just that aspect that this girl before me was either not human, or just different. Any man would take one look at her and want her for themselves. I am not every other man though. I watched her with intent eyes, never taking them off her. Not once. Eventually though, she turned and caught my gaze. Only for a second because I faded the red into the shadows. She jumped up shakily and stared in the direction that I was standing right in front of her. I didn't move an she didn't seem to realize that I was standing right in front of her. I figured she was human then.

"My imagination." I herd her mumble, when I knew for a very fact that it was not her imagination at all. How interesting.

The women began moving about the room. I watched her. The wounds that she had received were on her back. At least those were the worst one's that I could find and see at the moment. She began moving about with confusion written across her face, I locked the door with one of my shadow tendrils and I could feel her body stiffen and look around. So she was scared of me was she? Well that suited me just fine. Though I was happy that someone was there, even if this girls was scared. I figured I better help her or she'll bleed to death. So with my tendrils snaking along the wall I turned the lights on in a path. She jumped and turned, and hesitantly followed my trail of lights. Her head whipped about, as if she was looking for something…more so me. I wasn't going to come out just yet. I led her until we reached the kitchen and bandages were laid out on the table for her. A whole first aid kit. I had my familiar set it out while I was leading her.,

This women was startled by the bandages and looked around the room confused. Almost reluctantly she moved over to the bandages and pulled them out of the box. It took her thirty minutes to properly get the bandages around her back. Which was the right thing to do and bandage up the largest wound first because other wise she would have lost a lot more blood from the gash. I had watched her, taking her form and beauty. Believe me when I tell you it was not to be missed. She was obviously a day walker because she looked tired as hell. She, being a women, would more then likely need a bath, so as I had done before I began a light trail to a room that she could borrow on the first floor. As if we didn't have plenty. Her face twisted into that of confusion and I grinned at that. Slowly I got her to follow the lights to the room.

"How strange…" She whispered into the room.

The room I had lead her to wasn't dusty or anything. In fact it was one of our better rooms that we had and it was for special guest. She looked about the room, completely perplexed. Her eyes fishing for an answer in her mind and she seemed to never find it. I lit up the lights to the bath room and her eyes flickered with emotions…fear…gratefulness….and….what was it….doubt Yeah that's the one I saw mostly show up, doubt. That was the emotion the emotion strongest in her eyes. Hesitantly the women moved into the bath room, looking around it with confusion and doubt. I smirked at her. She looked like a confused child to me. She came back into the bed room and sat on the bed, looking around to see if she was being watched. She couldn't see me, no matter how many times she looked right at me. I would have laughed but that would spoil where I was at of course. She looked up ad I watched her.

"Uh…well if your watching me, thank you for the bandages and the room." She began in a some what loud voice, as if she wasn't sure I was there. I would amuse her. 

"Why are you injured?" That was what I wanted to know, so why not make it blunt? Seemed fine to me.

She looked around the room, her had whipping to every corner of the room, but I was no where.

"I…where are you?" She asked me softly, and I wanted my question answered first.

"Why are you injured?" I asked again more sternly then before. Colder.

"Tell me where you are first." She some what demanded some what asked, her voice faltered.

"I will only ask you once more girl, do not make me repeat myself. Why are you injured?" I was always this cold to everyone, she was no exception.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Fight…" She mumbled. "I was being cased by some men." I said nothing. So she spoke again. "Will you show me yourself now?" She asked with a whisper that rolled off her tongue so perfectly, I liked it.

"Tell me your name and I will show myself to you." I didn't see why not since she was going to be staying here awhile. She paused.

"Rinlina….most people just call me Rin though." That was what I wanted to hear, exactly what I wanted to hear in fact.

"So easily you give your name, Rinlina." I did show myself to her. I materialized right in front of her eyes, which grew wide and shocked.

We watched each other silently as I looked over her beautiful body. She seemed to be staring me over as well since I was not grinning madly at the moment. She stood over me with confusion on her face like she had never seen anyone do that kind of thing before. Which made me full well believe that this girl was human, just a strange human. She looked me up and down. As he bright yellow orbs reached to stare up into my red ones, she bowed. I took this as a custom from Japan, not England. I figured then that she wasn't from this place, but then again what did that matter. She was here and a goddess to me. We watched each other silently and then she sat on the bed again, curiously I watched her. My eyes glowed with lust and I resisted the urge to climb on top of her right then and there and take. I couldn't care less if she was human. It should be against the law for humans to have a body that heavenly. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

She gulped.

"What's…your name?" She asked me shakily, and I stared at her.

"Alucard…why did you enter my home with out permission in the middle of December?" I asked her straight out. That's how I was, direct and forward.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my home in a fire and I thought this place was abandoned so I just-"

"Walked in and started to make yourself cozy." I finished for her. She looked down, ashamed.

"Shower, I will have cloths ready for you when you get out. Then you will follow the lights and meet me when you are done." It was an order and I left no room for protest and the moment she looked at me, she only nodded.

With that said I left the room. This December was going to prove to be the first one I hadn't spent alone in a long time.

**Should I leave it at that or should I continue this story, Reviews please!**


	2. This is my time of the year

This Is My December

2: Why are you here?

I awaited the girl to come to me. I don't really understand why I want her to stay here so much, but I guess its because I am so god damn lonely. I hated that fact about myself and the thought only continued to fuel my anger as I sat, swirling about the red wine in my glass. The red wine that reminded me so much of the blood I had spilled over the years. As I stared back at my own reflection in the deep redness of the glass I watched the pair of red eyes that harbored on me. I wondered, faintly, if I was turning soft. Hissing at myself for even THINKING such a thing, I flung the glass across the room. It burst into thousands of tiny little shards that spread across the floor with haste. They dashed across my marble floor and came screaming down, breaking off into smaller pieces. As I watched with an intent gaze, the glass pieces reminded me of humans. They way that they burst out into the open without care or remorse and came screaming down all brought the word human to my mind.

I growled lowly into the night air as I watched the glass finally come to a still. Once I was no longer alone in this house I would eliminate that girl that _human. _Yes, at the moment all I wanted to do was kill _something._ _Anything_ would do at the moment. I was in a fury at myself and I wanted t kill someone. Blame some one for all my treachery. I wanted to blame my father, Dracula. (1Look a bottom of page) Yes that bastard who locked me away for 20 years when I was still growing up with my brother. Because of him I ran away from the castle we called our home and was caught by the Hellsing. Abraham Hellsing. That bastard that caused me misery and pain through out my un-dead life, _they_ were to blame. Both him and my father were at blame. Of course I wondered what happened to my brother (2Bottom or Page) as well. He was going to runaway with me as well, but I couldn't wait for him. I had to run. He more then likely blamed me. I felt my fist clench. I hadn't thought of my brother in awhile, I guess that would be what you would call irony because here I am, a 700 year old vampire who hasn't seen his brother in 200 years, thinking of the older brother he once had.

None the less I calmed myself, breathing deeply as I tried to keep myself together. My family had been destroyed long ago and right now was not the time to be pondering the past. Now was not the time to dwell on things that had happened long ago. So with a heavy breath I let out a deep sigh and pushed all of that to the back of my mind. Then I stood and stretched my arms and cracked my back. I wouldn't bring this 'Rinlina' to my room yet, se might get smart and touch my coffin. Where would I have her meet me…somewhere in the house but where? I pondered this for awhile and then I nodded to myself, agreeing with myself. I would have her come to the main library where there would be thousands upon thousands of books stacked up on shelves. Yes the library. And so I began the short journey into out library and sat amongst the books that were kept in tip top shape. My master always says that books are to be well preserved and what not so all he books appeared to be brand new.

Well at least _most_ of them seemed to be brand new. There were only two books that we had at the Hellsing library that were not brand new looking. The reason for that is because there was only those two books every made on the planet earth and they could not be replaced. I sat alone, looking over all the books that surrounded me until I herd the door open and close. I pretended to ignore the presence of the women but it was I who sent for her to come here. She scaled up next to me and watched me quietly. She seemed to be deciding what it was she was going to say to me. I glanced over my shoulder at her and she nods to me, telling me that she is waiting on me to say something first. As such I shut the book that I had pulled out of the shelf, and slipped it back into place. Leaving the book to sit in solitude like all the other books, until the day came that someone selected it to read again. I turned my whole body to her, gazing her over once more. How did a human come to posses such radiance anyway? But that was not a question I would ask aloud.

Whatever the reason be this 'Rinlina' possessed it. 

"Um…you called me here. Did you want something." Her voice seemed weak and sheepish, I do not like weakness. At least not usually. Weakness fit her in my eyes.

"I want answers to my questions." I told her as I grabbed her by the arm. She looked scared and tensed up when I took a hold of her arm.

"What questions?" She demanded in a slightly firmer voice, and I only ignored her and dragged her by the arm over to a couch in the middle of the room.

"Hey!" The girl protested but her voice betrayed her as she was weak in all ways to me.

"Quiet." I napped, my voice as cold and dark as always. I would not put up with insolence.

"That hurts!" She yelped. I threw her roughly on the couch and stood over her. Towering over her like a predator examining its weak, weak prey.

"Why were you being chased by men?" I asked her sharply. She looked at me, fear bubbling up into her bright golden eyes.

"I…don't know." As if I would buy that. Her voice was shaky, trying to make me buy what she was telling me.

"Do not lie to me." I snapped at her, my voice remaining dark. I continued to tower over her.

"They….it was only one man." Her breathing increased as she said this, she was trying not to let me intimidate her. For that she gained some respect for me.

"Why was this man after you?" My voice softened a bit, knowing that she was standing up to me. But the tone was still sarp and cold, that would not change.

"He wasn't human…" Her eyes became dark as she spoke and I did not interrupt her. Her yellow eyes became gray though as she spoke, as if remembering something that caused nothing but pain.

"He wasn't human…I could see it in his eyes. He jumped up higher then any human could ever imagine. He was faster then me by so much…I was running so hard and still he caught me without breaking a sweat. I didn't know what to do…his sword…it was six feet long. Almost as tall as him. The blade was smooth, as if it was being well kept….it was sharp as hell too. As I struggled under him he placed the blade to my neck. He wasn't human. He had long sharp fangs…I couldn't get away from him. The hat covered his eyes and he was silent. Never talking. His black hair reminds me of yours in fact…" I was staring at her…this man sounded much like a very good challenge. I listened on. 

"His skin was paper white and looked like yours. He was so strong. I had no chance at all against him and I got tired and stopped struggling. My house had been set on fire before I'd run away from him…I began to do the only thing I could. I cried. I was scared…I couldn't even breathe with his body on top of mine. And then out of no where he got off of me…" Her voice paused, well it was a short story but that didn't matter. "He looked around and then just _left._ So I ended up here." 

"How strange." Was my reply to her story because it was indeed strange.

"I just don't know what to do any more…I'm so confused." Her head flew into her knee's as I watched her from above, still towering over her.

"Well the you really don't know why he was chasing you. I suppose that its only fair for me to believe your story for now. Go to bed. You need rest." I never leave room for protest. She was going to be here all December and that was that, no discussion about it.

"But wait…is that really all you wanted?"

"Yes…you are a day walker are you not?" I already knew she was but I wanted to make my point.

"If that's what you call it I guess so."

"Then there's no reason for you to be up at this time of night, you should be getting sleep." I told her as calmly as I could and I stood up and began to leave the room that we were sitting in at the moment.

The girl looked about me, and followed me. "I don't know my way back." She admitted to me softly. I smirked. "Follow me then." And so we went. I took her down the stairs and through many corridors and long endless seeming hallways. I knew this mansion right and left since I had been here so long. I would never get lost in such a place. She looked about, confused and calm. That girl seemed as if she trusted me, and if she did how foolish. I didn't really waist my time reading her thoughts. Why would I use such and ability on a human girl anyway? That would be out right idiotic for any vampire to do. A waste in my opinion. At one point her foot steps stopped behind me and I looked back to see what the bloody girl was doing to cause me to turn around. As I glanced back at her, I saw that she was peering into an open door and her eyes were sparkling with…what was that damn word? I watched her closely, trying to think of the word…what was it? Hmmm oh yes, excitement. I grunted loudly to get her attention but she merely stood in the door way.

"Girl!" My voice rose and snapped her back into reality, her head whipped around to stare at me.

"Sorry!" She bowed again and stood straight up as if doing something punishable. I like it when women act weak.

"You need to keep up or you will get lost, I will not stop a second time is that clear." I always hated it when people acted weak, but when beautiful women acted weak it was one of those things I enjoyed.

"Yes!" She said quickly, I didn't bother to look into the room that she was staring into, I felt no need. I kept walking.

Her feet shuffled right behind me as we kept walking along the dark hallways. She was a mystery alright, this Rinlina. Her name wasn't Japanese though it was obvious that was where she was from. I wondered how this girl had ended up in London England. Oh well it didn't matter she was here and keeping me company. I could have played with her mind a little more but it was too late for that now. I had already shown myself to her. So I took her back to the room that I had so willingly given her. Even if this girl was a complete stranger I noted how much this girl was different from most human females. But that didn't change the fact that she was indeed a human. I might kill her after December ends because then I will have no need for her, or perhaps I will drain her and make her a fledgling like Seras. No draining her would only make my master even more angry with me. So I'd just kill her or something around those lines. Maybe I'd use her for other physical needs that I usually didn't get to fulfill. So for now I took the girl back to her room, and she bowed once more to me.

"Thank you very much!" She said tiredly and I nodded to her.

"Get some rest, its already 4:30." And I herd her sigh.

"Would you wake me up tomorrow night, I feel like I should go ahead and sleep the whole day." Well whatever, that was up to her.

"No your body will wake you up when its ready." And with that said I headed off away from her, down to my room and began once again drinking wine from another wine glass.

Some glass shards never made a sound and didn't move from the place where they hit rock bottom. Maybe humans can be like that too. And then again maybe I was just thinking about that to pass some more time.

**Alright here are the explanations.**

1: In my version Alucard is not Dracula and I know its wrong because of the Manga and everything says he is but bear with me on this. His father was Dracula and his mother was Mina, a human woman. Alucard some how was born a full vampire even though he had a human mother.

**2: The next thing is, he had a brother who was half vampire and they were really close when they were younger. His brother is older and his name is Damien. I'm stealing him from Vampire Hunter D and using D in this story. D used to be Damien and he is older then Alucard by 200 years. Alucard is 900 right now. Which makes his brother 1,100. Yes D is old. More on this later.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
